Make Over
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih mengagetkan di dunia ini selain Jeon Wonwoo yang minta make over. Karena perubahan drastisnya satu itu, Wonwoo jadi orang kedua yang jadi bahan perbincangan di kampus, lantas yang pertama siapa? /Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie). Cerita unyu-unyu/


**Make Over**

 **Meanie. slight! Jeonghan, Soonhoon.**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : GS(Genderswitch), Typos, Cerita unyuw-unyuw.**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagetkan didunia ini selain Jeon Wonwoo yang minta _**make over**_.

Pfft, katakanlah Jeonghan _**alay**_. Tapi itu memang kenyataan.

"Nah, akhirnya kau sadar juga" Jeonghan berucap disela kegiatan meneliti barang-barang yang akan dikirim ke luar negeri itu.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas "Cuma ingin saja" jawabnya cuek.

Setelah itu ia diam. Menyaksikan kembali Jeonghan yang tengah sibuk dengan barang-barang yang menggunung, juga sebuah note kecil di tangannya.

Jeonghan ini pengusaha di bidang fashion, dan perempuan itu sudah punya brand paten miliknya sendiri. Ia punya beberapa butik besar dan sisanya Wonwoo malas mengingat.

"Kapan?"

"Heh? Kapan apanya?-IYA, iya sekarang!" Wonwoo memekik tertahan dikala perempuan berambut coklat terang itu hendak melempar sebuah sandal padanya. Sadis.

Bibir Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, Wonwoo bergidik. "Kau mau yang bagaimana? Imut? Seksi? Polos? Garang? Bad Girl?"

"Terserah lah,"

"Oke. _**Let**_ _ **'**_ _ **s gooooo**_ __" kikiknya bahagia, setelah itu menyeret Wonwoo keluar butik. Tidak lupa menitipkan butiknya pada salah satu pegawai andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serius ini begini?"

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dari pantulan kaca didepannya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di salon (salon milik Jeonghan), akhirnya mereka selesai sudah.

"Mm-hm, kenapa? Tidak suka? Kupikir kau cocok, eh tidak. Kau cantik sekali, Wonuu" Jeonghan histeris tiba-tiba.

Terkekeh sebentar, setelah itu Wonwoo menatapi dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang semula berwarna coklat membosankan kini telah dirombak menjadi gaya ombre. Bukan main, Jeonghan mengecatnya menjadi _**black to dark blue and violet**_.

Jeonghan juga menata alisnya agar lebih rapi, _**manicure**_ dan _ **pedicure**_ lengkap juga sudah ia jalani.

"Sayangnya ini sudah malam, coba kau kesini pagi" keluh Jeonghan lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Wonwoo menyengir "Ehehe, maaf tadi sibuk"

"Ya sudah, setelah sampai rumah langsung mandi dan jangan lupa pakai penutup kepala, ya? Terus, besok pagi pas mau berangkat kuliah kesini lagi. Aku akan menata rambutmu"

Jeonghan memberi wejangan kepada Wonwoo, sementara yang diberi wejangan cuma menggumam seadanya.

"Aku akan kirim sms kalau mau kemari"

"Kerumahku saja ya besok, jangan ke salon"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

.

" _ **Wtf!Wtf!**_ Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Itu Jihoon. Dengan suara lengkingan lumba-lumba nya yang pertama menyapa Wonwoo pagi ini.

Jihoon berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan satu tangan menyeret lengan pacarnya setelah itu berdiri dan menatap menyelidik pada Wonwoo.

"K-kau dandan?"

"Mm-hmm.." bahunya mengendik kecil.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu? Kau pakai eyeliner, pakai lipstick juga?" Jihoon memegang dagu si perempuan yang lebih tinggi dan menolehkannya kekanan lalu kekiri.

Wonwoo menghela napas "Iya, Jihoon. Iya"

"Woah, suatu kemajuan pesat bahwa Jeon Wonwoo suka dandan sekarang" celetuk Soonyoung jenaka.

Jihoon mengangguk setuju "Siapa biangnya?"

"Kakakmu" jawab Wonwoo datar.

" _ **Whutt**_?! Jeonghan eonnie maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena semalam aku langsung ke butiknya Jeonghan eonnie, terus tadi pagi waktu aku kerumahmu. Kau sudah berangkat dengan Soonyoung,"

Jihoon menggerutu "Dasar _**beauty blogger**_ satu ini," dan ia berencana akan menagih hutang cerita pada kakaknya itu.

"Eh, Won. Kau orang kedua yang jadi bahan perbincangan pagi ini" Soonyoung berucap dengan mata memandang ke segala arah.

Banyak orang-orang di koridor kampus yang menatap tak percaya pada penampilan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang biasanya pakai _**ripped jeans**_ dan kaos itu kini berubah feminim.

"Eh memang yang pertama siapa?" Jihoon menyahut bingung.

Soonyoung menepuk jidatnya "Itu, si Mingyu. Padahal dia cuma ganti warna rambut, tapi para perempuan sudah heboh membicarakannya"

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo membeo.

"Iya Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, pacar tiangmu!"

"Pacaaaarku..?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung pasang wajah datar seketika.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Won"

Wonwoo tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk heboh kedua lengan temannya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan seolah berkata: _'Gawat, gawat. Wonwoo menggila'-Jihoon, 'Darurat, Jihonnie. Ayo kita pergi dari sini'-Soonyoung._

"Yakss, kenapa kalian kabur?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah jam kuliah selesai, Wonwoo duduk-duduk santai di lantai dengan posisi punggung yang menyandar pada pintu lokernya. Ia sedang gabut, jadi ia duduk disitu saja sambil _ **connect**_ wifi gratis.

"Kenapa duduk disini, sih?"

Wonwoo mendongak sedikit lalu menjawab seadanya "Ingin saja"

Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo, dengan memangku sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

Bibir Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum lebar "Mau kerja bakti, ya?"

Mingyu mendengus "Iya. Dibantu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk membuka loker milik Mingyu yang berada persis disamping lokernya.

"Woah, berapa lama kau tidak membukanya?"

"Entah..satu minggu mungkin. Eh, tidak tahu ya. Lupa"

Wonwoo mencibir sambil tangannya memunguti surat dan coklat pemberian fans Mingyu yang sebagian telah meleleh karena terlalu lama berada didalam loker. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam kardus tadi. Mingyu juga membantu, ia membersihkan permukaan lokernya yang terkena lelehan coklat menggunakan tisu basah.

"Kau tambah cantik, ngomong-ngomong" Mingyu berucap tiba-tiba dibelakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo merinding waktu napas laki-laki itu mengenai telinganya.

"Terimakasih. Inovasi baru" jawabnya dengan tawa. "Oh, iya!"

Mingyu berjengit pas Wonwoo berbalik tiba-tiba.

"Kau ganti warna rambut?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jarinya. Biar terlihat keren pikirnya.

Wonwoo menatap tajam "Aku tidak suka!"

"Yahh, kenapa?"

"Fans mu jadi tambah banyak, tahu!"

"Itu kan karena aku memang tampan- _ **duh**_! Jangan dijambak, Wonuuuu _ **ku**_ "

"Rasakan itu! Dasar tukang tebar pesona" seru Wonwoo sebal.

Mingyu mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Wonwoo itu orangnya anarkis, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mingyu cinta Wonwoo apa adanya-_-

Tangan Wonwoo menyentuh helai rambut hitam Mingyu "Tapi kau tambah keren, kok. Aku suka!"

Duh, si tsundere ini maunya apa, Ya Tuhan?

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Mingyu jengah juga. Tangannya menggosok-gosok dinding lokernya brutal.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Toh, kau ganti rambut atau tidak fans mu juga tetap banyak. Lokermu juga bakal penuh dengan surat dan coklat, kau juga akan tetap disambut para gadis-gadis waktu datang, kau-"

"Dasar Wonu bawel!"

Mingyu melepas kecupan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Itu tadi salah satu trik ampuh membuat Wonwoo tidak bawel lagi.

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" Wonwoo memekik. Tangannya memukul pantat Mingyu kencang.

"Ih, Wonwoo. Suka sekali memukul pantat"

"Biar saja. Dasar mesum tidak tahu tempat!"

"Berarti kalau mesum tahu tempat, boleh lah ya?" Alis Mingyu naik-turun.

Mata Wonwoo yang memang sudah tajam itu melotot horror padanya "Jangan harap!"

"Eh, setelah ini kerumahku yuk?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

" _ **Fried chicken partyyy**_!" Mingyu berucap semangat.

Mendengar kata 'fried chicken', Wonwoo jadi tergoda "Mauuuuuu"

"Yasudah, ayo cepat diselesaikan" sambungnya masih menggosok-gosok permukaan dinding loker bagian atas.

"Hyung mu itu masih jomblo ya?" Wonwoo bertanya kalem, tidak menyadari Mingyu yang kini gantian menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Naksir Hyung ku?" sungut Mingyu. Wonwoo mendesah bosan.

"Aku sudah punya kau, Mingyuuuuu"

Mingyu mencubit pipi pacarnya "Ahh, Wonwoo imut sekali"

"Diam, Mingyu. Cepat selesaikan dan kerumahmu makan ayam"

"Kalau soal ayam saja semangat.."

"Berisikkkkkk!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ya ampun, end nya sungguh tidak elit-_- maaf absurd banget:v. Tp aku lagi punya banyak ide nih, saking banyaknya sampe lupa-lupa mulu pas nulis, wkwk:'D


End file.
